User blog:2ks4/Featured Article Voting
After noting that the featured article on the main Red Dead Wiki page had remained unchanged for several months, a user made the suggestion that we add a system for nominating and voting on new featured articles. Such a system is in place on other gaming wikis, such as these pages for Call of Duty and Legend of Zelda. I mentioned the idea to our current bureaucrat JackFrost23 and he agreed it was a good idea. I'm working on setting up the nomination system and would like to hear any ideas or preferences on how it should be implemented. If you like the system that's in place on another wiki, please post a link in the comments here and let me know why you like it. Here are the areas I'm going to be working on with a rough idea of my starting point for each one. The goal is to allow participation, but keep it manageable. Again, let me know what you think in the comments. *Nomination/voting rules **Nominations, voting, and article changes will be made on a monthly basis. **Nominations can be made by any registered user who has made "good" edits in the main wiki within the previous month (in other words, an active, contributing user). **Nominations can be made by any registered user who has earned the "High Plains Editor" badge (for making 50 edits on pages) **Voting is open to all registered users. **Voting is open to the same group as nominations. **Each user can only have one active nomination at a time (in other words, the user is championing a single page). *Page requirements **To be nominated, pages must be well structured/written and "complete" (as far as that term can be used on a wiki). Pages marked as "stub" or "messy" would not qualify, in other words. **A system (TBD) will be used to ensure that different page types are featured for variety. For example, pages for characters, weapons, missions, etc. *Nomination/voting mechanics **Nominations would be made in one of the following ways (TBD): **#Nominator creates an entry on the "page nominations" page. (Keeps the article clean, but reduces visibility to the process.) **#Nominator adds a "Featured article nominee" category to the article. (Helps quickly identify nominated articles, adds some minimal visibility, minimal effort to clean up.) **#Nominator adds a "Featured article" status template to the article, similar to the "Spoiler" or "Stub" boxes (or a thinner bar like the "Merge" template). (Provides maximum visibility to the process, potentially encouraging participation, but at the possible expense of cluttering up articles.) **Voting would be performed on the "page nominations" page either via a poll (TBD if it could be managed as needed) or individual user "Pro" or "Con" entries. I'll have some starter pages/templates up soon to help visualize what I'm talking about. UPDATE: I've set up the basics of the policy page. For now it includes a list of links to all of the related pages, templates, and categories for reference during development. The voting page has also been started. 2ks4 04:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts